Five People Mike Chang Kissed
by Comicbookfan
Summary: ...and one he wishes he had the guts to. Slash and het.


**Five People Mike Chang Kissed**

...and one he wishes he had the guts to.

(Slash and het.)

AN/ I'm sure that there have been other fics like this (with the kissing), because I've read a couple, but I swear I'm not trying to copy and that these are my own ideas.

And by the way, a better title would be 'five people that kissed Mike Chang and that Mike Chang kissed' but...no.

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang  
**

He's in fourth grade, and she's sweet and smart and the only other Asian in the class.

Mike doesn't really have any friends, but everybody assumes he's cool. He doesn't talk at all, and somehow in the screwed up hierarchy of fourth grade, that's awesome. He doesn't complain, because then maybe somebody else will bother to actually try to get him to talk.

Plus, some people give him their cookies at Lunch. He doesn't know why, but it happens to all the popular people.

But, back to Tina.

One day she actually starts a conversation with him, after school when they're alone because they both forgot their sweatshirts.

She asks him if he's shy. He shrugs. She says she thinks so, and he's pretty sure that she's also shy, because she doesn't meet his eyes and stutters a little.

Suddenly, overtaken by childish emotion, Mike kisses her. She kisses back a little, and then they both pull back, nursing their lips that have clashed together.

Mike mumbles that he's sorry.

Tina blushes hard and says that they should just forget about it.

Mike agrees.

They never speak about it again.

Mike sometimes wonders if she remembers that one kiss such a long time ago, and then decides that she doesn't. She is the one who told him to forget about it, after all.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**

It's a spin-the-bottle game at her birthday party. She invites all the kids that are considered 'cool' to it, and that includes Mike because he's started saying at least a sentence at school every day and his therapist says this is progress, and he's also started playing sports and hanging out with the right kids, like Matt Rutherford. (Matt is cool, and he might be his best friend. Mike isn't sure and is too embarrassed to ask.)

They play spin-the-bottle because it's a classic kind of game, Quinn says, and Mike doesn't really know so he just goes along with what she says.

The bottle that Quinn spins lands on him, and she gives him a predatory kind of smile that he didn't know that eighth grade girls gave. She kisses him full on the lips, and he only kisses back so the boys won't call him gay.

She wipes he mouth with the back of her hand and retreats to a place next to Finn. Matt later tells him that she was staring at Finn the whole time, but Mike doesn't really care because...well, why should he?

It's just a stupid game.

(Quinn's lips taste like chocolate cake, and make him want to throw up.)

* * *

**Noah Puckermann**

It's ninth grade, at some kind of 'initiation' for the new football players. There's a lot of alcohol, and everybody knows that that shit isn't legal but drinks all the stuff anyway. They want to be accepted, not laughed off of the team.

Mike downs five shots of vodka before getting completely smashed.

The world is spinning as he gets down on the dance floor with some guy. (Definitely a guy, no boobs.)

It's different, but he doesn't really care. They're grinding now, and suddenly they're in another room, and the guy is Noah Puckermann, and they're all over each other.

Noah's the best kisser he's ever kissed, and for some reason Mike enjoys it even though the other dude's, well, a dude.

(It's weird that Noah's the one he's kissing, because the guy seems so super-manly. He isn't really going to complain, though.)

They break away, and Noah leaves all of a sudden, and the vodka acts, and it feels weird, and Mike is suddenly vomiting all over the floor as Matt practically picks him up to take him home.

When Matt drops him off at his small house, there's nobody home as usual, so there's nobody to care that he's drunk as hell.

He goes to his bed, and he thinks about the kiss and the fact that it was actually really nice.

He realizes some things about himself that night that make him curl up on his side and cry.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**

It's the middle of ninth grade, at a party, and it's at her house.

They're drinking beer together. Santana is sober, and Mike is too, because Matt says that that's the responsible thing to do, and that it would make him feel a lot better if Mike just tried not to touch alcohol. (He also says that if Mike just _has _to have some, he should have beer, because that only has about five percent alcohol content at the most.)

Santana and he watch Puck and Brittany dance together, and the latina girl laughs bitterly, staring at Brittany with something that Mike can place as _longing_.

"He's such an ass. He'll hurt her."

Mike doesn't diagree, because Puck goes around quickly. Britt and Puck have been dating for a week or two, and it getting close to Puck's break up time.

Santana scoffs again, and then, as Brittany turns to her, grinning, grabs him by the collar and pulls him down so that her lips crash into his.

It isn't much but aggressive, but he kisses back because he kind of gets it.

* * *

**Brittany **

He likes Brittany, because she's nice, and, as Rachel once said, his 'intellectual equivalent'.

He thinks it was meant as an insult, but also that it was possibly right.

Or maybe not, because Brittany has _smart _in her, really. She's...perceptive, and her eyes are pretty and have a light in them that nobody can match.

One day after glee, they're alone together, and she's singing the new song under her breath.

She looks pretty and her hair is shiny and she's concentrated and...

"You have really pretty eyes." He blurts out, and then blushes as she looks at him surprised.

_Did he really just say that?_

Then she smiles wide and bounces over to him. "Awww, that's so sweet!"

She pecks him on the cheek and he isn't really attracted to her or anybody at that moment (plus, he knows that he isn't the one for her, and he can't betray Santana like that).

He's just happy, and he wonders if they can be friends.

"I'd really like that!" Brittany giggles, and he blushes again when he realizes he just said that aloud.

He leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek in return for the one she gave to him.

* * *

**Matt Rutherford**

He really likes Matt from the day he meets him in sixth grade when the other boy gives him an apple because he notices Mike has no lunch.

Matt has full lips and he wonders how they taste.

He's Mike's first real friend, and some of his best memories have been made just by being with the guy.

They've known each other and been tight and best friends for so long, it seems that this is just the next step.

...When Santana and Matt start sucking face practically in the middle of glee, which is so not appropriate anyway, he feels himself want to scream.

Matt has been with girls before, but this is different. It just hurts because Mike knows that Santana will never like-like or love Matt--she wants somebody else. He knows it, but what could he say?

He asks Matt about him and Santana later.

"So, you and Santana are dating now?"

"Yeah, man, I think this could be serious."

He thinks that this is how it feels to have his heart broken.

(He's in love with Matt Rutherford and it sucks.)


End file.
